In recent years, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags that use electromagnetic waves to perform non-contact information exchange with an external device such as a reader/writer have come into use. One type of an RFID tag as follows. Namely, this RFID tag includes a flexible substrate, an antenna pattern that is formed on the substrate, an integrated circuit (IC) chip that is mounted on the substrate and that is connected to the antenna pattern, and an adhesive member that adheres the IC chip to the substrate.
Further, one such RFID tag, for example, includes a reinforcement member that covers the IC chip and the adhesive member. In this RFID tag, the reinforcement member is disposed such that a central portion of the reinforcement member is positioned over the IC chip and the adhesive member.